The dance of a lifetime
by x0kagome0x
Summary: Ash and dawn from pokemon fall in love with just one dance and one glance of romance.


"The dance of a lifetime"

Dawn: what a perfect day to walk outside and fell the breeze

What do you think?

Ash: yea your definitely right , (takes a deep breath) man I can't wait till we get to Sunyshore .

Brock: well the pokegear says we are almost their (stops walking and imagines a vision) MAN THINK OF ALL THE HOT BABES THAT IM GONNA SEE !

Ash and Dawn: OHH Brother… (staring at him and laughing)

Ash: I can't wait to get my 8th badge I'll get into the big leagues . ( starts running really fast towards the city)

Dawn: Ash! Your gonna fall. (with a worried expression on her face)

Boom!

(ash falls and Pikachu shocks him by accident)

Pika Pika!

Dawn and Brock: Man are you ok?

Dawn : I told you but you never listen (starts walking past ash towards the city .)

Brock: come on lets go .

Ash: im comin. (rubbing his head)

Dawn ,Ash, Brock: WOW! ( all staring with excitement)

Dawn: Piplup come on out and look at this view!

(piplup comes out of its pokeball with hearts in its eyes looking at the beach, dawn picks up piplup and all three of them start running to the beach)

Dawn: hey guys lets go to the pokemon center first.

Ash and Brock: Kay!(nodding their heads)

(they all walk to the pokemon center looking at everthing and smelling the sea air )

Dawn: (enters the pokemon center ) Hi nurse… (gets cut off)

Brock: (holds nurse joys hand) Nurse Joy! My heart shines with the beauty of your face . My name is Brock pokemon breeder or dinar . OUCH! ( Crogunk stabs him with a poison jab drags him away)

Dawn and ash : (laughing)

Dawn : Hi nurse joy im dawn and this is my partner piplup.

Ash: Hi nurse joy im ash and this is my best friend Pikachu.

Nurse joy : its nice to meet you we have room for all of you if you like.

Ash and dawn: thank you!

Dawn: (notices a flyer) Hey guys look at this it's a costume ball and its tonight. Can we go ? (looks at ash and Brock )

Ash: sure why not .( snaps his fingers and remembers something ) I'll be right back gotta make a call. ( he runs towards the monoitors) I'll meet you guys at the ball k I got to do some things bye.

Brock: whats his hurry ?

Dawn: (shrugs her shoulders ) ooo brock I gotta go to I have to buy a costume for tonight k bye ( she runs out the pokemon center and towards many clothing stores.)

Brock: well I guess I'll just unpack . ( goes to his room upstairs)

(we see ash talking with his mother)

Ash: hi mom!

Delia: Hi honey how have you? been have you been doing your laundry?

Ash: Yea mom (looking embarrassed) Hey I need a favor mom.

Delia: what is it honey?

Ash: Can you send me my costume of the ora guardian you know the blue one?

Delia: sure honey I'll send it in express mail so you can get it by tonight.

Ash: thanks mom bye.

Delia: bye honey take care love you have fun . ( monitor shuts off)

Ash: k that's done now I gotta go unpack.

(ash walk upstairs enters the room and sees brock brushing happiny)

Brock: hey ash were have you been?

Ash: oo just takin care of some things (notices dawn not their) Hey wheres dawn ?

Brock: oo she went shopping for a costume for tonight.

Ash: oo ok

(2 hours past and ash and brock are still in the room doing regular things and the door knocks Ash opens it and it's the mailman with ash costume.)

Ash: thanks. (opens the package and puts the costume on ) So what do you think?

Brock: oo that was the costume you got when we were in the castle with may and max I remember .

Ash: yea I can't wait till tonight but I wonder when Dawn is coming back?

Brock: Shes not she said she would meet us at the ball.

Ash: (looking worried) O ok well I hope shes ok.

(its about 9:30 and ash and brock are all dressed up and go to the ball, they go in and they see many people dancing formally in beautiful costumes and the place is the size of a castle and has chandeliers and a beautiful stairway incrusted in gold. There is a man dressed like a king and a women dressed like a queen and they both stand up from their thrones .)

King: Thank you all for coming to our Grand Ball!

Queen: Enjoy yourselves as much as you can .

King : whoever has the best costume and dances beautifully will be honored to be named prince and princess of sun towers. If you win you each will receive a tiara of diamonds for the princess and the prince receives this scepter honoring his royalty. Let the competition begin.

(the king and queen both sit down on their thrones and brock falls in love with this girl who has long hair thats blonde he goes over to her and asks her to dance crogunk is waiting behind him with his poison jab but the girl accepts and crogunk walks away. Ash just stands their and all of a sudden the king starts to speak 2 hours has passed.)

King: We have our winner. The Winner is Ash Ketchum in his ora guardian costume.

( ash jumps up and runs to the stage while Pikachu stays at the table eating sweets)

Ash: thank you so much sir ! (Ash is given the scepter)

King: Now who is your princess?

(ash looks at him with a question written all over his face . He then starts to looking around in the audience)

Ash: Dawn! Are you here?

(the room is quiet all of a sudden we hear a door opening and closing on the top of the staircase. Ash is blushing in amazement and the audience is with awe, We saw dawn with a beautiful silver poofy dress it goes all the way down to her feet with sparkles it is strapless in the front its layered and in the back crossed laces with a big sparkiling bow and her hair is half up half down both of the front of her bangs is tied with a pearl sparkiling and her hair is tied in the back with a sparkiling bow and the bottom of her hair is in curls. She is wearing heels with bows and has white gloves up to her elbows. She also had a diamond necklace around her neck with matching earring studs. She gently walks down the stairs while everyone stairs at her beauty. Ash is stuck completely still were he is standing and just follows dawns every movement. Dawn goes through almost half the crowd and stops and looks at ash directly into his eyes smiling.)

King: Ash you may pick your princess.

( Ash gives the king the scepter and walks toward dawn. )

Ash: Dawn.. would you like to be my princess?

( Dawn looks at him and blushes and she nods her head.)

King: well its settled then our princess has been chosen !

(the queen walks up to dawn and lays the tiara on her head , she looks even more beautiful then ever.)

King: Now they ,must have their dance.

(ash kneels on one knee and puts his hand up dawn lays her hand in his hand and curtses. Ash puts his one hand around her waist and holds the other hand while dawn puts one hand on his shoulder and holds his hand on the other. "Now if you know the song from highschool musical called can I have this dance and listen to it while imagining this you will fall in love." The music starts and they start dancing looking in to each other eyes . Swirling dawns dress sparkles and she swirls like a living angel.)

Ash: (blushing) Dawn you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen… ( pulling her closer to him)

Dawn: Thanks (blushing) while her eyes sparkle. ( she dosent pay attention and slips , but ash catches her quickly with a dance move that tilts her back. )

Dawn: thanks im just not focusing hard enough im having a really great time (she looks down while dancing and ash stops and lifts her face up with his hand.)

Ash: don't worry just follow the music with your heart and if you do then I can see your sparkiling blue eyes more often…

(Dawn blushes even more and begins to dance beautifully without looking down and pulls ash closer, ash smiles and then with one big final turn the song ends and they each are still holding hands and just staring into each others eyes smiling and blushing. Ash then lets go of one of dawns hands and hold the other one tight )

Ash: come on dawn I want to show you something.

Dawn: ok ….

( Ash goes through a few doors up some stairs and finally opens a door painted silver and it opens to a beautiful deck decorated with lights and roses , ash and dawn walk up to the railing and look up at the beautiful stars Ash looks at dawn then looks at the stars )

Dawn: it sure is beautiful … I don't want this view to ever go away its so peaceful and romantic.

(ash grabs both of dawns hands and all of a sudden the door opens and ash and dawn turn to see buneary and Pikachu holding hands and cuddling. Dawn laughs quietly to herself as well as ash.)

Dawn: I guess they were meant to be…

Ash: yea just like we are supposed to be…

( Dawn looks at him at blushes and smiles ash pulls in closer and kisses dawn on the lips .. Pikachu and buneary see them and buneary kisses Pikachu on the cheek and Pikachu blushes. When ash pulls back ash hugs dawns and ash puts one hand around dawns waist and the other holding her hand Dawn leans her head on his shoulder and just look at the stars.. pondering of about how much time they have together left.)

The End….. For now


End file.
